


Laughter

by totalcraic



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, kiss, so much fluff its kind of unbelievable
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-24
Updated: 2014-03-24
Packaged: 2018-01-16 21:48:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1362928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/totalcraic/pseuds/totalcraic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He missed the look of Niall’s eyes when he laughed at something, sure hearing the sound travel through the phone was nice, but nothing compared to actually seeing it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Laughter

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a stupid little thing I wrote about Niall and Harry reuniting today at that shoot that they had and yeah.

Harry was sitting on the edge of his bed that morning tying up his shoes. He had been antsy all night, the feeling of nerves settling in his stomach. Really, he wasn’t nervous, per say. It was more like the excitement you get the night before your birthday. You have all these hopes for the day and you just know that something great is bound to happen. 

So maybe Harry was a little bit more than just excited to get to the shoot they had today. Then again, Harry felt this way every time he knew he was going to be reunited with Niall. They hadn’t seen each other since the Brits and being that those were over a month ago, Harry was going a bit out of his mind. He missed the look of Niall’s eyes when he laughed at something, sure hearing the sound travel through the phone was nice, but nothing compared to actually seeing it. So since Harry was going to be able to see just that today, he was a little bit more than excited. 

The car ride had him jumpy as the anxiety inside him grew. He knew he was wrong, but the what if of Niall suddenly changing his mind on Harry and deciding that he was unworthy to hear the laugh he had been craving. The idea that the feeling of Niall’s arms wrapped tightly around Harry’s torso would no longer be around and the soft smell of raspberries that always seemed to stick to Niall’s hair would never reach his nose. The soft smile that he would receive afterwards, the one that not many people got to see, the one that was so genuine it almost made Harry want to cry. The idea that those things could be taken from him shook him and he barely managed to get out of the car without tripping over his feet. 

The walk to the pier had Harry smiling, though, his fears leaving him, knowing that Niall was going to poke fun at what he was wearing. He had this hat on that Niall would call ridiculous, there was no doubt in Harry’s mind, but it was worth it because it would expose the laugh, the thing that Harry needed, the sound that would bring fresh air into his lungs and make the cold bearable. His smile only grew as he began to see more and more crew members, he was so close to his addiction he could almost taste it.  
Then suddenly it was happening all at one. Niall seem to materialize right in front of his face and the smile that was able to portray a hundred different emotions was gleaming itself into Harry’s eyes. The yell of his name in a thick accent was muffled by a buzzing in his ear, the feeling of warmth slowly spreading through his body as arms tightly wound themselves around his torso. The smile on his face turned even bigger and his arms wrapped Niall, taking in his scent. The whispering of “I missed you Ni,” came almost involuntarily but he didn’t regret it for a second when Niall slowly let his hold go and gave the small, kind smile and Harry knew that Niall understood, that he felt the same way, that he had missed Harry just as much. Harry leant down slight to place a chaste kiss on Niall’s lips, wanting to take in the look on the boy’s face and keep it locked in his heart forever, never let anyone else feel as special as he did when he was with Niall. 

Then came the laugh, the most amazing sound Harry was sure he’d ever heard. The charming sound made its way from Niall’s mouth to Harry’s ears and Harry very nearly melted right then and there. It wasn’t loud or overjoyed, it was almost quiet and Harry was sure if he hadn’t been paying attention he would have missed it. But he hadn’t and he couldn’t have been happier. It made him feel nothing but pure happiness as he pulled Niall into another hug, this one tighter than the first, as he placed delicate kisses on his cheek. A rosy color stained Niall’s cheeks and Harry was sure his skin was about the same. He finally let go and let himself look over Niall’s whole body. Niall seemed to be doing the same thing to him.

“Harry, what the hell is on your head?”

Harry could only laugh.


End file.
